Always Be Looting
Locations are the places the party can visit during the 'Always be Looting' Event. When this event occurs the party will normally have the ability to choose between two locations to visit in order to gather loot and Weapons, or have the option to re-roll these locations at the cost of Gas. If the party contains someone with the 'Explorer' Trait a additional location will be available and the cost for re-rolling significantly reduced. Locations are themed areas which are randomly generated but will often give clues as to what can be found. For example; Restaurant locations will often contain a lot of food supplies, whereas a Pet Store will often have Dogs present the party can potentially recruit with the right perk. * If a location has the prefix fancy it is likely to contain a Safe. Junkyards have the prefix "secure" instead. * If a location has the suffix with car it is guaranteed there will be a Vehicle the party can use. * If the location is in red, it will be more dangerous. * If it has flashing colours, it will be a rare special location. Locations are often found within a larger map. Each map can potentially have several locations within it in addition to the one selected. The locations below are sorted by Map types. Starting Locations These are the 5 locations available to players shortly after they start the game. * House on the Road * Quiet Factory * Quiet Hotel * Rest Stop * Yall-Mart Standard Locations These are the common locations available to select during the Always be Looting Event. * Apartment Rescue * Apartment Row * Big Grocery Store * Big House * Big Office Complex * Bookstore * Bullet-Ridden House * Busy Hotel * Cabin Rescue * Cabin with Car * City Row with Car * Commercial Row * Crowded Yall-Mart * Dead Arcade * Deadly Yall-Mart * Factory Rescue * Fancy Factory * Fancy House * Fancy Office * Gas Station Rescue * Gas Station Siege * Grocery Rescue * Grocery Store * Gym Apartment * Hardware Store * Hospital Raid * House Rescue * Junkyard * Junkyard with Car * Lost Stronghold * Mall Rescue * Packed Grocery Store * Police Headquarters * Prepper Cabin * Rest Stop * Rest Stop with Car * Riled Up Apartment * Riled Up House * Roadside Rescue * Secure Junkyard * Sewer Rescue * Shopping Mall * Small Suburb * Sporting Goods Store * Stash in the Woods * Swarmed Apartment * Swarmed Arcade * Swarmed Gym * Swarmed Rest Stop Special Locations These are rare locations that have a much lower liklihood of appearing during the Always be Looting Event. * Concrete Bunker * Danger Rangers * Fishing Cabins * Hazardous Materials * Hermit's Cabin * Hotdog Heaven * Hunting Lodge * Junkyard Pals * Kung Fu Master * Malicious House * Museum * Mystery Factory * Ominous Labs * Spooky Graveyard * UFO Landing Site * Untouched Grocery Store Old Locations * * Arcade * Bar * Book Store * Coffee Shop * Cabin * * Furniture Store * * Gym * * Pharmacy * * Rest Stop * * Stronghold * * Yall-mart * Category:Locations Category:Sub-Topic